1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of receptacles, and more particularly to a burial urn which is adapted to contain the cremated remains of a plurality of family members or pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cremation of the moral remains of living creatures, such as humans and pets, has become increasingly popular. The popularity of cremation is almost assuredly due to the fact that it is less expensive than being interred into the ground, and it may avoid storage charges if the remains are located within the individual's residence if not stored at some exterior location, such as in a mortuary. The end product of the cremation process, after removal of non-combustible materials and grinding, is a small volume of finely ground ash.
Disposal of this ash has taken many forms. One form would be to dispose of the ash into a sea, ocean, lake, or on land in a particular location. In such an instance, there is no need for a burial urn. However, some people choose to retain some or all of the cremated remains as constituting a memory of the loved one that has been lost. Typically, burial urns take the form of a vase or a similar type of container where the cremated remains of the lost loved one are to be placed. In some families where there have been a plurality of lost loved ones and this would means that there is a plurality of separate containers that are stored somewhere within the individual's residence, or if it is stored at an exterior location, within a crematorium or cemetery.
There is a need to design an attractive urn for a plurality of cremated remains that will function to store all or a portion of the cremated remains of a plurality of family members with this burial urn adapted to place within one's home or business.
The inventor of the instant invention has created a multi-use urn that is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,921. This invention allowed for the placement of the remains of several loved ones in a single urn and a place for the placement of memorial plaques on the exterior to correspond to the space inside that contained the referenced remains. The instant invention seeks to improve on the previous urn by providing a container that has fewer parts, specifically no internal lids. Furthermore, the entire urn is composed of an internal bin with multiple compartments for the placement therein not only of remains, but mementos. A lid covers the entire internal bin and the lid and internal bin are attached through a simple nut and bolt assembly.